


Everyone Fears Something

by Lapiz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiz/pseuds/Lapiz
Summary: Everyone has something they’re afraid of.Even Draco Malfoy.





	Everyone Fears Something

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot.

“A boggart is fairly weak; it can be subdued by something as simple as laughter,” Lupin explained to the students before him, all of whose eyes were trained on a large wardrobe. He continued. “Unfortunately, it is not all that easy. A boggart knows that which you would probably not share with anyone: your biggest fear. It uses this fear against you, taking its form and often causing you to freeze up and panic.”

Draco watched, unamused, as Lupin continued on to explain the uses of the Riddikulus spell (more like “Ridiculous,” he thought). He had heard of the previous class having gotten to practice on it, and there were quickly-subdued rumors about one of the results having been a certain potions master dressed in Neville’s grandmother’s clothes.

“Anyone who can’t get over a bit of fear isn’t worthy of studying the Dark Arts,” Draco jeered.

“Perhaps you’d like to demonstrate, then, Draco?” Lupin replied calmly.

“I waste my time in this class as it is. This is stupid.”

“Many a witch and wizard have struggled when encountering a boggart. Are you claiming that you have no fears, Draco?”

“Any true wizard should know how to quickly overcome fear.”

“Then why not demonstrate your apparently-indestructible courage to the class?”

Draco scowled. This was child’s play; he had hoped to prove himself through fighting legendary beasts, but here he was being asked to face a mere boggart.

“Fine,” he huffed. He prepared his stance as the door opened and the Boggart began to appear. 

 

With a disdainful stride, out stepped Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
